And you thought Dark Souls was hard on PC?
by ALonelyHollowKnight
Summary: Basically a copy of every other story with a protag from earth he goes to Lordran beats up some things, tries to make things better, maybe dies some etc. but this one's gonna be my own spin on it so I hope it's good... I'll change this later, maybe Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: It is I here with a new idea that I didn't come up with but I was reading summoned, why can't I just take the ring after I kill Artorias?, and dying tickles and thinking that I would like to make something similar to those, but his is going to be a completely different story, just using the idea of a chosen undead from our reality sort of thing, jeez this AN was long…**_

 _Narration_ /Exposition/Flashbacks Etc.

" _Thoughts"_

"Talking"

 **Deity thoughts**

" **Deity speech."**

 **And You thought Dark Souls Was Hard On PC?**

 **Chapter 1: And I Thought It Was Hard When I Used A Controller?**

 _The young undead in the cell was nothing special, a little short, shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes… nothing special about him, but often heroes only appear when they are needed the most_

As the undead tossed about in his sleep he was unaware of the fact that in the bed where he went to sleep there was no longer an otaku gamer named Sam and instead only a neatly folded set of clothing, Ad the undead awoke he realized that he was not in his room, immediately he assumed he was dreaming, upon having these thoughts he heard movement above him to see what looked like an Astoran knight from his favorite game drop a key down into the room he was in...

Looking around Sam realized that the room he was in was the cell from the beginning of dark souls and while he was happy to have a dream about dark souls he was in control of he also thought something felt off, after all Oscar was supposed to drop a body not a key, Sam soon dismissed these thoughts and picking up the key reached through and opened the door, as he walked through the door he felt strangely sluggish, confused Sam looked at himself and realized that the reason for this was that he was wearing the knight's starting armor, which while not extremely heavy was still a considerable amount more than he was used to.

As Sam realized these things he continued down the hall past the docile hollows in the first hallway of the asylum, upon reaching the ladder at the end of the hall he began to climb up and a few minutes and a lot of struggling later he reached the top extremely tired, _"Something is definitely wrong with this dream, since when have I been able to feel tired in a dream?"_ as he had these thoughts he walked up to the first bonfire in the courtyard and held his hand out above the handle of the sword, when nothing happened he had an idea, reaching down he placed his hand on the sword in the bonfire, as soon as he did this the fire sprung to life and burned his hand _"Something is definitely wrong here! I shouldn't be able to feel pain!"_ as he was having these thoughts he realized that the fire had now repaired his hand to its original state.

Having just been healed he decided to carry on through the Asylum Demon's room, pushing open the door he immediately ran through to the Iron door on the wall (Well as fast as he could in his armor), as soon as he got through the door he heard the AD slam into the ground in the room behind him, carrying on he reached out and lit the bonfire in the room and then immediately carried on down the hallway that he believed would have a hollow with a bow in it, soon realizing that there was no bow hollow he quickly grabbed the shield to his left off of a dead hollow, then as he carried on up the hallway and grabbed the sword from the ground at the first bend of the hallway,as he grabbed the sword he heard and felt something bounce off of his armor, Looking up Sam saw not one but four hollows with bows aiming down a small set of stairs directly towards him.

He quickly threw his shield up, and just in time as three arrows that were headed for his face skittered off of his steel shield, grimacing as a fourth arrow found its way through a chink in his armor at a place where two plates connected on his left shoulder, this arrow was extremely lucky as it severed a tendon rendering his shield arm useless, not stopping to remove the arrow Sam charged forward and with a single slash cut two of the undead in half and severely wounding a third, turning to the fourth Sam saw an arrow being nocked aimed right at his face realizing he wouldn't have time to swing his sword Sam dropped his sword and made a quick jab with his now free hand for the undead's bow breaking the limbs and causing the arrow to drop as the bow's tension had forced the broken limbs back into its wielder's face, without pausing to grab his sword again Sam slammed his fist into the hollow's face crushing its skull.

As Sam reached down to grab his sword he felt himself falling to the ground, _"Agh, I forgot about the one I'd wounded!"_ as he fell he kicked backwards he heard the cracking of a skull and felt an influx of energy go into him, _"Is this what gaining souls feel like?, why didn't I feel it earlier? maybe I was just distracted…"_ he thought, right before he slammed into the ground, standing up he continued along through a fog wall he came out in a hallway, Sam recognized it as the hallway that you find oscar in, continuing along to his right he had an idea going up the stairs he dove off when the hollow above rolled a giant metal ball down, turning to the wall it hit he ran inside soon seeing a familiar knight.

"You there, I'm done for I'm afrai…" Oscar began "Shut up, and drink some estus, I know you have some on you, after all, I'm going to need help to fulfill the prophecy." Sam said cutting him off, "You know of the prophecy too?" The knight asked in surprise "Yes, I am a knight blessed with the ability to see the future by my goddess… um, Soarana, and I'll need your help to fulfill this prophecy, so if you could kindly DRINK SOME ESTUS BEFORE I FORCE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Sam yelled, the startled Astoran fumbled before flipping up his visor and taking a drink of estus, he soon stood up and spoke to Sam once more, "My name is Oscar, Knight of Astora." "Good to meet you Oscar, my name is Sam and I'm gonna need your help if you want to cure the undead curse."

Leaving the room Sam slowly pulled out the arrow that was in his shoulder, and being a relatively sheltered person this was painful unlike anything else he'd done in his life, upon pulling the arrow from his shoulder he turned to Oscar, "Could you pass me that Estus, Oscar?" Oscar nodded once and passed the half full flask into Sam's hands, taking a quick sip of the flasks contents Sam sighed with relief as he felt the pain in his shoulder go away, rolling his shoulder Sam walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of the place he found Oscar and came upon some destroyed stairs, upon reaching them he began to shimmy up the rubble grabbing the hanging arm of a corpse and pulling it down, "Blech!" he said instinctively as the falling corpse hit him in the face and knocked him down, standing up he flipped the corpse over and found the iron manacle he was looking for.

Oscar watched as Sam tried to get the manacle past it's hand then gave up and cut off its arm and pulled the manacle off the other way, as soon as Sam pulled the manacle off it shrunk to the size of a ring which Sam then put on his left hand, which Oscar now noticed had a small red ring on it, "Alright, now we have to kill the Demon downstairs." "What was the point of grabbing that manacle from this corpse?" Oscar asked the young undead, "It's enchanted to repel water from its wearer." Looking no less confused than when he asked the question Oscar and Sam continued on and back up the stairs that the hollow had rolled the massive iron ball down Sam ran up it with his sword pointed ahead of him skewering the pink skinned hollow at the top of the stairs,as he shook the hollow off of his blade he turned to Oscar, and pointing to the door just ahead he asked if oscar Oscar could open the door.

As Sam and Oscar passed through the door they found themselves in an open area of roof with a short wall blocking the way to the ground, "Hmm… I wonder if we could just jump that wall, Oscar? What do you think, could we climb that?" Sam asked the knight, "Perhaps, but first we must slay the demon below us so that he may not harm any others, as knights our duty is to protect the lives of others even if we must risk our own." _*Sigh*_ "I figured you'd say that, anyways up ahead there are two hollows with swords and one with a bow so just keep your shield up and we'll be fine." continuing on Oscar did as the undead said blocking a few arrows that came as he slew the two hollows in front of him, at which point Sam ran past him and skewered the archer up ahead, turning to oscar he said "Ok so you see that wall of fog filling that doorway I'm gonna run through it and I want you to come in after me in about five seconds, got it?" "Understood." the astoran replied.

Charging into the fog wall Sam dove right through it and landing on an all too familiar round balcony he jumped off and pointed his sword downwards, and then he felt a jarring pain in his arm as his blade connected with the skull of the demon who, upon hearing him enter went to see where he his sword out of the demon's head he quickly slid down the creatures back then he heard a roar of pain as another knight fell onto the demon blade-first causing the creature to burst into mist that then split into two tendrils and connected to the two undead's chests, entering their body. "Oh yeah! That. Was. AWESOME!" Sam yelled in excitement as he felt the souls from the demon they had slain rush into him. "So, uh.. Now what Oscar?" Sam asked as he realized that the demon hadn't dropped the key he was so used to it dropping upon its death, "Well to be honest I don't qui…" Oscar was cut off by the sound of a massive set of double doors opening behind him. "I guess that answers my question, Come on Oscar let's go ring us some bells." "Bells?" "Oh yeah I forgot you didn't know, there are actually two bells of wakening to ring, because the gods like testing undead. Aaaanyways we should probably get moving again."

Walking through the now-open door and up a hill Oscar heard Sam yell "Oh shit! I just remembered something, say, are you scared of heights?" the "prophet" said laughing maniacally "Frankly, I don't want to answer that but, _*Sigh*_ yes." "oh this is gonna be fun…" before OScar could respond to this two massive crows flew up and grabbed the two undead, flying off into the unknown…

 _ **AN: well unknown to Oscar at the time anyways, no idea if I'll keep doing this one or not, review and tell me if I should or what you want to see, also Black and Silver (remastered) is coming out soon I just had awful writer's block on it, consider this my first real story.**_

 _ **P.S. I love you all just like _ loves _ *ahem* ignore that**_


	2. Chapter 2 (It's bad sorry)

_**AN: This is out relatively late but I was just way too unhappy about how this chapter turned out… also I'm gonna do one of two things and I want you guys' opinion on which one to do, should I, A: Put Velka into this story (Like every other**_ _ **story like this) or B: add my own god/goddess that (kind of) fits with the lore of dark souls (For humor reasons)**_

 _Narration_ /Exposition/Flashbacks Etc.

" _Thoughts"_

"Talking"

 **Deity thoughts**

" **Deity speech."**

 **And You thought Dark Souls Was Hard On PC?**

 **Chapter 2: Greeting The Locals.**

During the flight Oscar screamed for a short while before fainting from terror, leaving Sam to contemplate things, looking down on the mountains and hills he thought about how beautiful this world was, and about his mission, what would happen if he linked the flame? Would he return home? Would he simply be burned alive? Sam shook his head violently, clearing it _"Nope, thoughts like those are what make you go hollow, I'll have to find out when I get there. Besides if Aldrich thought he could make an age of deep water I'm sure I can think of something…"_

 _Several minutes later…_

Oscar awoke to the sensation of falling, then he realized that he WAS falling, quickly he broke into a sloppy roll and hit the ground not too badly injured. Then he was soon followed by Sam who went tumbling into Oscar knocking them both into a heap, as they untangled themselves they heard a voice in the corner.

"Well, what do we have here? You must be the new arrivals, Let me guess. Fate of the Undead, right? Well, you're not the first. But there's no salvation here. You'd have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum… But, too late now. Well, since you're here… Let me help you out..." "There are actually two Bells of Awakening, One up above, one down below, I know." If the crestfallen warrior was surprised by this interjection he didn't show it, he simply continued, "Exactly, ring them both, and something happens… Brilliant, right? Not much to go on, but I have a feeling that won't stop you. So, off you go. It is why you came, isn't it? To this accursed land of the Undead? Heh heh heh…" "Cheery fellow isn't he Oscar." Sam said to the Astoran sarcastically, without waiting for a reply Sam continued "well with everyone's favorite warrior out of the way let's go talk to everyone's least favorite cleric..."

Walking a few feet through the shrine the pair began to approach a rather grumpy looking cleric holding a shield and a mace "Hello there, I believe we are not acquainted? I am Petrus of Thorolund. Have you any business with me? ...If not, I'd prefer to keep a distance, if possible. I mean you no ill-will, here take this as a token of peace." as he said this he tossed a coin towards the two knights, catching the coin in the air Sam replied "well who am I to look down on a gesture of goodwill?" while walking away from the cleric he gestured to Oscar to follow him "Alright, next on the list time to greet the locals." "Prophet when you say things like that it worries me…" "Oh it should." said the prophet before breaking into maniacal laughter "I'm still not sure if you're a prophet or mad." Oscar said with a worried look (or a worried visoring?) "Oh believe me I'm both…"

A few minutes later Oscar and Sam on the way up a hill to an aqueduct with a doorway in it, when Sam said "Okay Oscar, here's the plan, I'll run up and kill the hollow closest to us and then that hollow soldier over there below so you can run up and get the one with firebombs up there." pointing to a hollow standing near the edge of the hill, "then you can handle the rest of them up there, oh and if it throws a firebomb at you just roll out of the way." "Got it." Oscar said before rolling his shoulders and drawing his sword, "Three, two, one, GO!" Sam yelled the last word charging towards the hollow warrior in front of him.

Killing the hollow warrior wasn't very eventful and after it was dead Oscar moved past Sam and up the stairs to the hollow at the top who threw a small clay ball at him, blocking Oscar remembered what Sam had said about rolling, but the he realized the powder in that bomb had been through years of weathering, there was no way it could explode, or so he thought, right before the ball hit at his feet and blasted fire up right between Oscar's body and his shield, burning his legs and shield arm, cursing himself he quickly took a drink of his estus and walking up, stabbed the hollow turning to another behind the first holding an axe. Sam at this time was currently struggling to kill the hollow soldier, as even a hollow soldier had far more skill with a sword than someone who had never used one before, but he did manage to kill it when it turned its back to the ledge he kicked its shield and knocked it into the valley below, Oscar finished off the hollow with the axe about the same time that Sam came walking up, "One left my friend." Sam said right before running up some steps and once again kicking a hollow into the chasm.

"I must say prophet I've never seen a fighting style like yours before, where did you learn it from?" Oscar asked the knight, "Well to be honest I've never seen my fighting style before either, so I'm self taught, I guess you'd say. Oh and to our left once we enter this aqueduct will be a giant rat, just ignore it and it should leave us alone." "Okay, Wait, did you say giant rat?" "Yes, yes I did." he said walking into the door and then turning right and walking a few feet forward before he heard Oscar's armor clanking as he walked in behind him and then he heard a small scream as Oscar saw the giant infected rat, followed by the sound of Oscar stabbing the rat, "What part of 'Ignore it' didn't you understand? Never mind, check if it had any humanity on it." "Why would a rat have humanity?" "I don't know, but it can, so check!" Sure enough, looking close Oscar saw a small black sprite floating above it, he also saw massive infected sores covering its body, quickly grabbing it he practically ran away from the rat's body, catching up with the other knight and following him into a doorway and up some stairs.

"Basically the same as before, one with firebombs behind two hollow warriors, and one in a building beside him waiting to ambush you, I'll get the two closest to us while you run past and get the bomber." This plan went well once again, even for Sam, who gave up on the sword entirely and simply grabbed one hollow and shoved him off a ledge onto a small wooden platform with no easy way up, and then he spun around and kicked the other hollow's knees out from under him before kicking the flailing undead down after the other, Oscar simply cut down the two hollows he was sent after. After the hollows had been dealt with the two walked through another fog wall into… a small empty building with a small set of stairs in one corner.

Climbing out of the structure and onto a small bridge Sam laughed maniacally once more before turning to Oscar he said, "I'll bet all my souls against that humanity that I can get across this bridge before you." "really now? I'll take that bet." as the pair ran down the bridge the prophet slowed a small amount watching as a drake slammed into the bridge inches in front of Oscar and then flew off, then he sped up and reached the other end of the small bridge, sitting as he watched the Astoran standing in the middle of the bridge stare dumbfounded at the air in front of him before stuttering out "D-d-dragon!" "Not quite, Y'see those are actually called drakes, they are far faaar smaller and less dangerous than dragons, now, I believe that you owe me some humanity."

With a long sigh Oscar passed the small black sprite over to his companion and said "You know that if that were a fair race you'd have no souls right?" "Oh? I was under the impression that it was fair, after all, if you had asked I would have warned you of the drake, but alas you did not." "Why would I have asked that?" "Well, because there _was_ a drake." Grumbling at his companion Oscar stood up from the steps to continue before Sam said "Oh and in case you were wondering, up ahead are three hollow warriors, one is hiding, and one hollow soldier with a crossbow above, I will be heading off to see a merchant, think you can handle those hollows?" "A couple hollows, hah! Of course!" "Good, and when you're fighting don't stand still." With a nod Oscar continued up the stairs…

While Oscar was fighting the hollows ahead of them Sam took a slightly different path, veering off to the side down another short bridge to a rooftop where two hollow spearmen stood guard, Sam walked up to one of them and kicked it's shield down and stabbed it, the hollow jumped back wounded, and then pulled out an Estus Flask, Sam seized the opportunity and cut off the hollow's arm and then it's head, killing it, but before Sam could grab the flask from the ground he heard something move behind him, he turned just in time to catch a spear to the shoulder. Gritting his teeth Sam grabbed the spear handle with his other arm and jumped backwards, knocking the spear from the hollow's grip.

With the now disarmed hollow no longer posing a threat to him Sam grabbed the Estus Flask from the ground and pulled the spear out of his arm before taking a sip of the golden liquid, turning to the hollow one last time he grinned murderously and then proceeded to stab the spearman in the chest twice. Standing up from the corpse he looked around for a moment before finding what he was after, a small pile of crates, slicing through the old wood with his sword he climbed down a staircase that was previously hidden below them, at the bottom of the stairs he walked out onto one of the balconies of the building before he heard a voice, "Oh? A new customer? Welcome, I trade off souls, come on now, everything's for sale don't be shy!" Not missing a beat the prophet replied "How about a trade, I give you a humanity sprite and you give me a repairbox and a bottomless box, deal?" "A humanity you say? Nyeh heh heh! you've got yourself a deal!" With a little rustling the merchant looked around for a bit before grabbing two small objects from behind a box. Taking the two small boxes the knight handed the merchant a humanity and walked back up the stairs…

Oscar's part in this was a little more eventful, he started off strongly by skewering two hollows right off the bat, but then things started to go downhill, aa he went for the third hollow he was hit by a crossbow bolt which skidded off his armor but still surprised him, and then was slashed by the third hollow, luckily for Oscar the hollow's sword was broken in half already and it simply bounced off of his armor, amazed at his luck he sliced the hollow warrior and then continued up and killed the sniper that had just shot at him. After he had killed them he noticed a bonfire to his left. Surely sam wouldn't mind if he took a quick rest...

 _ **AN: it's short, Its bad, and it kinda ended on a cliffhanger(ish), y'welcome**_

 _ **-HollowKnight Out!**_


	3. Too lazy, wrote this instead

AN: so…. I was supposed to write chapter three but my life's been a bitch lately so I figured I'd write a short little thing that's more of a non-cannon just for fun chapter based off of the way that Sam fights, yep that's right, it's time for demon wrestling, asylum edition…

The Asylum Demon watched as the doors in the front of the large room slowly opened, the knight that had pushed them open raising the hilt of a sword before flinging it off to the side of the room…

'Fighting a demon bare-handed, suuuure, that was a good idea Sam.' he thought, 'But you didn't think about how you couldn't just kick him off a ledge, did you?'

Before Sam could sarcastically respond to himself he had to dive out of the way of a massive hammer that was headed for his skull, standing up he ran over to the door in the wall that should have been open but, with luck like this we all know what's happened, it was shut tight,

Sam picked himself up off the floor and cracked his knuckles, "Now listen, I regret my choice to open this door," he jumped out of the way of another hammer blow "so what do you say you let me leave?"

The demon roared in answer before slamming his hammer into the ground a few feet from Sam, causing the 'knight' to stumble, regaining his footing Sam sighed, "Well at least I'll get a hammer that I can't use, that's great!"

And then he charged in for a large punch on the demon's left leg, which he landed dead center, (how could he have missed?) before immediately pulling his hand back and shaking it a few times, "Geez, what are you made of? Stone?"

Realizing soon that he was getting nowhere fast Sam had an idea, he sprinted up to the demon's leg, but instead of punching it like an idiot he climbed up it, like an even bigger idiot with no regard for personal safety, before settling himself in behind it's head and sitting down,

As soon as he sat down the demon's small wings flapped a few times and he was lifted into the air, 'well shit.' Sam thought in the few seconds before the demon slammed back down and he had a demon spike jammed through the thin grooves metal on his left leg and into the meaty undead bits below it,

Saying a few (hundred) choice words Sam wrapped his arm around the demon's neck and grabbed his hand with his other arm, effectively putting the demon in a chokehold, before jumping off of his small pocket behind the demon's head and using the weight of his armor to choke the demon, at least that was his plan, the demon seemed completely unfazed by the small object hanging on it's back,

But like a cow seats flies with its tail the demon swung it's hammer in an arc towards it's back, slamming into it's own back, luckily for Sam it broke the demon's spine, killing it instantly, unluckily for Sam it also broke his spine, so Sam got to watch as the demon and himself both slowly faded away, before he popped back up at the bonfire outside the large double doors and walked up to them and opened them again…

AN: wrote this in like ten minutes, life's been shit lately but whatever, when life gives you lemons, it probably already poured the juice in your eyes, anywho chapter three should be out in a few days, maybe I'll do it for Christmas… who knows


	4. Rewrite announcement

_**Alright, I'm deleting the first two chapters of this as well as the little demon wrestling segment, don't worry, on the off chance anyone still remembers or cares, this story will be continued, I just really wanna do some re-planning, I**_ **was** _ **intending to fix this much earlier, but my mother died and that put me into a bit of a funk for a good bit, add moving to that and you have a recipe for putting off everything, sorry for the massive wait, but I'm still alive, and I'll see what I can do in terms of repairing this story and giving characters more depth. So, to anyone who still checks this or is new to this story, I'll see you in a revamped chapter one soon.**_


End file.
